A variety of devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, optical disc players, televisions, and television set-top boxes, may be capable of outputting video data. Such devices may also enable a user to begin, or resume, playing a video file at particular junctures within the content of the video file. In one example, a device may receive user input to select a predefined segment, or “chapter” of the video, at which to begin playing the video file.